Fallen
by saning81
Summary: Para que una persona cambie su forma de mirar el mundo, no basta con descubrir su interior. Se necesita de una dulce sonrisa y una mirada enamorada.
1. Chapter 1

**+Fallen+**

A veces sentía que su vida era vacía y que, no era suficiente el amor a su pueblo para sentirse vivo. Cuando llegaba de una larga misión. Después de recibir los halagos acostumbrados, llegaba la hora de volver a casa y encerrarse en la soledad que lo había acompañado desde que tenía cinco años. Todos esos años se había engañado, repitiéndose una y otra vez que era lo mejor para reponerse y centrar su chakra, pero esa tarde ni su inseparable Icha-Icha fue suficiente para separarlo de los murmullos que se colaban por la ventana.

El ruido de un montón de niños lo distrajo de su lectura. Una y otra vez se escuchaban los gritos de niñas pidiendo que separaran a sus compañeros y los niños trataban al mismo tiempo separar que seguir incitando a golpearse al par de mocosos que se encontraban en el centro del círculo.

Por un momento dudo entre quedarse donde estaba y cerrar la ventana ó bajar y terminar con aquella pelea que no le dejaba saber si Casio había logrado conquistar el corazón de Takako.

Cuando estaba por saltar y hacer lo que como buen shinobi le correspondía la voz potente de otro ninja se escucho. Todos se quedaron en silencio, el puño en alto del chico de cabello negro se detuvo justo antes de aterrizar en la cabellera rubia de su adversario quien fue el único lo suficiente torpe para, no congelarse y aprovechar el descuido para asentar el último golpe justo en el estomago de su oponente.

–¡NARUTO! –la voz del hombre sonó como un trueno y todos permanecieron sin respirar. El hombre se acerco y agarro por detrás al niño de cabello, para que no cayera de bruces al piso. El otro chico se quedo mirando fijamente al hombre y trato de sonreír, mientras buscaba algo que decir que fuera lo suficientemente convincente para no alterar más a quien había interrumpido la pelea.

–¿Me puedes explicar por qué estas peleando con Sasuke-kun? Otra vez.

–Lo que pasa es que, que, que. –El chico lo miro y luego a Sasuke, y finalmente bajo la mirada al suelo.

–No entiendo, no lo entiendo Naruto. Vamos permanecerás conmigo hasta que me expliques tu actitud.

Naruto agacho aun más la cara pero Kakashi se dio cuenta que sonreía mientras seguía a su sensei rumbo a la academia.

–Y ustedes deberán entregar mañana un reporte sobre las siete primeras reglas del código ninja. –Como era de esperarse todos protestaron, todos menos Sasuke que sólo miro a Naruto y luego a una niña de cabello rosa.

– ¡Es injusto Iruka-sensei! Nosotros, no estábamos peleando.

–Pero tampoco hicieron algo por detenerlos. Aunque si puede que este siendo injusto. – los niños dejaron ver una sonrisa, ingenuos. Serán las primeras diez reglas del código ninja con ilustraciones y las firmas de sus padres.

Se notaba que querían protestar nuevamente, pero la mirada de su sensei, era suficiente para saber que de hacerlo les esperaba una noche sin dormir y, no sólo un castigo en la escuela, si no también en sus casas.

–Vamos Naruto, me asegurare que termines tus deberes antes de la cena.

Kakashi los vio alejarse y perderse al doblar por diferentes esquinas. Sólo pudo ver por un instante más a Naruto y Sasuke, cada uno sujetado fuertemente por las manos de su sensei. Ese hombre daba miedo, pero al mismo tiempo le recordaba a su padre cuando salía corriendo para separarlo de cualquier imbécil que se atreviera a insultar a su clan.

Finalmente volvió el silencio y con el la soledad, pero esa tarde, la recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kakashi Hatake, no sabía que su vida estaba por cambiar tanto como para ver como un juego de niños cualquier historia de su inseparable libro.

* * *

><p>¡Nueva historia! Suena grosero que regrese con una nueva historia y puede parecer que he dejado en el olvido el resto de las que ya tenía comenzadas.<p>

Mi única justificación. Una dulce voz me dijo "Escribe sobre mi y mi historia de amor"

No las dejaré abandonadas iré actualizando de a poco y llevandolas a cada una a su dulce y repetible final.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**+Fallen+**

**capitulo 1**

Al día siguiente aprovecho su descanso para darse una vuelta por la Academia y saber si los alborotadores habían cumplido su castigo. Siete reglas del código ninja de un golpe, era demasiado hasta para un genio como él. Y es que aunque la idea era simple, había como mínimo un total de veinte apartados por cada regla que desahogaban en al menos cincuenta pies de página que servían para no dejar duda sobre la responsabilidad total de ser ninja. Ósea una tarea bastante aburrida, en la teoría.

Sabía que era muy fácil entrar a la academia, pero no quería aceptar que se había interesado por algo que no fuera su libro. Así que se coló por el patio trasero y se concentro en sentir el chakra que más recordaba. El del niño de cabello negro.

El salón era el segundo del tercer piso del lado norte. ¡Que mejor!, un árbol quedaba justo frente a la ventana que daba a la mitad del salón, con lo cual podía ver tanto a los alumnos como a su sensei.

La clase estaba en silencio y no era para menos, todas esas dulces y angelicales caritas parecían haber dormido poco menos de cinco horas. En todos y cada uno de los pupitres había un gran rollo de pergamino. El profesor entro y cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su lugar y saludar a la clase.

–¡Buenos días Iruka-sensei! –un coro de querubines.

–Buenos días chicos. Me alegra verlos tan despiertos, porque hoy tendremos clase de acondicionamiento físico. –Kakashi sintió verdadera lastima por esos niños, al parecer Iruka-sensei, no olvidaba tan fácil. Ninguno de los veintisiete chicos fue capaz de decir nada.

–Ahora quiero que pasen sus tareas de atrás hacía delante de las filas… -El resto del día de clases siguió de manera normal, nadie había sido capaz de no entregar un pulcro y detallado trabajo. Lo único que sorprendió a Kakashi fue ver que el chico de cabello rubio estaba sentado en la mesa del sensei y tenía un pergamino aun más grueso que el del resto del grupo.

Kakashi creyó que ya que tenía el día libre, ese árbol era muy buen lugar para quedarse el resto de la mañana. Seguramente pronto aparecería por ahí Sarutobi y así, él conseguiría el almuerzo gratis.

Ese mismo día un poco más tarde el Hokage apareció de sorpresa en la academia y anuncio que quería revisar las instalaciones exteriores. No le llevo mucho tiempo "ver" a Kakashi sentado en una de las ramas de uno de los árboles, atento a lo que se decía y hacía en la clase que podía verse desde la ventana que tenía más cerca.

–¿Quién da clase en ese salón?

–Iruka-sensei, Hokage-sama.

El Hokage sonrío y decidido que la escuela tenía en perfectas condiciones sus exteriores, por lo que pidió ir al salón de Iruka-sensei.

Cuando llego al salón, Iruka les explicaba sobre la regla número cinco del código ninja. El Hokage, saludo a los chicos y pregunto al azar uno de los apartados de la regla. Una chica de cabello rosa levanto la mano de inmediato para responder, Iruka le dio el turno y sin pensárselo dos veces, la niña empezó a recitar como una canción el apartado.

–Muy bien. Muchas gracias Sakura-chan. Ahora ¿Quién puede decirme la regla número tres? ¿Qué tal tú Naruto? –el chico de cabello rubio se revolvió en su asiento y se puso de pie sólo después de que Iruka le dijera que lo hiciera. Trato de decirla tan fluida como lo había hecho Sakura, pero las palabras se le atoraron y termino revolviendo la regla tres con la cuatro y añadiéndole algo de la siete.

Iruka lo miro con ganas de golpearle la cabeza para aclararle las ideas, pero antes de decir otra cosa, el chico de cabello negro se puso de pie y la recito, sin que se lo hubieran pedido, y como si todo lo que quisiera fuera terminar con el asunto.

–Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Naruto debes concentrarte más. Un buen ninja se sabe el código completo y más aun sabe cumplirlo. –malos recuerdos. Kakashi sacudió la cabeza y siguió concentrado en lo que pasaba dentro del salón.

–¿Y qué tienen planeado para después del almuerzo, Iruka-kun?

–Prepararnos para la clase de acondicionamiento físico.

–Pues de ser así, será mejor que comiencen a almorzar, para tener la energía suficiente.

Iruka les dijo que podían salir a comer su almuerzo al jardín y que iría por ellos después.

–Me alegra ver que has progresado en tu relación con Naruto, Iruka-chan, pero ¿Cómo vas con Sasuke-kun?

–Es muy orgulloso, no acepta que se siente solo, tan solo como Naruto. Trato de hacerlo entender que la soledad, no es una buena amiga y menos un refugio, pero él está empeñado en ir por el camino difícil.

–Ya veo… -el Hokage permaneció en silencio, y después le dijo que si lo acompañaba a almorzar. Se notaba a leguas que Iruka, era una persona sumamente apreciada por el Hokage y que de él siempre esperaba lo mejor. Kakashi se quedo un rato más en el árbol hasta que sus sentidos le avisaron que el otro Sarutobi ya había entrado a la academia.

–Me resulta difícil aceptar que estés interesado en algo más que tu libro, pero me alegro. Se esperan grandes cosas del grupo de Iruka-sensei.

–¿Tú lo conoces?

–Kurenai me lo presento hace un par de semanas, además, mi padre me ha dicho que este año estoy nominado para ser tutor de uno de los equipos nuevos. Así que considero oportuno conocer a través del sensei a mis posibles genins.

–¿Y sólo por eso? –la pregunta de Kakashi fue inocente. El no tenía más experiencia que la de sus libros en las relaciones humanas, pero su amigo mostraba todos esos síntomas descritos en los relatos del Icha-Icha, así que él quería saber si Sarutobi estaba enamorándose de Kurenai. Era algo que le resultaba interesante.

–¡Claro! –demasiado entusiasmo en la respuesta. Obvio, era falsa.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y ambos terminaron acomodados en diferentes ramas de uno de los árboles que daban al campo de entrenamiento al aire libre de la academia. Iruka recién había llegado con su grupo y los comenzó a poner por parejas. –Bien. Chouji, tú me ayudarás a mí, y luego cambiaremos. –Iruka comenzó con los ejercicios básicos de respiración, para el control de chakra. Era muy bueno. Podía sentirse como la energía fluía a través de él y se proyectaba. Kakashi la sintió como una suave brisa de primavera.

Iruka sintió la presencia de Asuma-san y la de alguien más. Se le hacía conocida, pero no lograba ponerle rostro, y aun así le gusto mucho, mucho poder sentirla tan cerca de él.

Kakashi, reconoció muchas de las virtudes de su sensei Minato, en Iruka-sensei. Como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido.

Era el segundo día que los veía y sentía que algo que hace mucho anhelaba se estaba acercando. Sintió miedo, sintió que algo comenzaba a girar.

* * *

><p>Hola!<strong> MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews<strong>. Me hacen muy feliz.

Pues aquí paso a dejar el primer capitulo de esta historia. Yo sé que debo desenlaces. Estoy reconstruyendolos.

Este fic va de paso a pasito. La semana que esta termianndo fue muy reveladora para mi, así que puse en duda una parte de mi y bueno... Espero que les guste.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**+Fallen+**

** capitulo 2**

Tirado sobre su cama con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, trataba de grabar en su mente la escena de la academia.

Iruka, no había desistido de su idea de hacer a sus alumnos gastar hasta lo último de su energía. Cinco vueltas completas al campo de entrenamiento y más de media hora con ejercicios de calentamiento los habían hecho terminar menos alegres de lo que se habían mostrado un día antes cuando alentaban a sus compañeros a golpearse. Era seguro que no habían dormido más de siete horas, por terminar sus deberes, y por lo que él había alcanzado a escuchar todos lo habían hecho de manera impecable.

El único chico que parecía, no dar signos de agotamiento era el niño de cabello oscuro. Kakashi se fijo muy bien en él y le parecía recordarlo de alguna parte. –¿Pero de dónde?

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de haber iniciado la clase de acondicionamiento físico. Iruka les pidió que se reunieran alrededor de él y les pidió que hicieran cinco respiraciones largas, luego tres lentas y por último que se recostaran sobre el césped para que pudieran sentir como su corazón iba tranquilizándose.

-Bien. Ahora quiero que permanezcan con los ojos cerrados y piensen en el siguiente problema. –Iruka se sentó en el centro del círculo que sus alumnos habían formado y comenzó a describir el problema. – Están en un isla se han quedado solos, y sus provisiones sólo durarán para unos cuantos días. No tienen ni la mitad de las provisiones en agua y no hay un lugar donde cubrirse del frío y de los posibles animales salvajes que habitan en la zona. ¿Qué harían para sobrevivir?

Los niños habían comenzado a hablar con forme Iruka iba diciendo los nombres en voz alta. Cada uno contesto de forma diferente, pero en su mayoría cada uno había dicho que buscaría quedarse con la mayor cantidad de provisiones y buscar la copa de un árbol para protegerse y poder ver los alrededores de la isla y buscar ayuda. Iruka se mostro desilusionado, hasta que el niño del clan Akimichi dio su respuesta.

-Estoy seguro que Shikamaru y yo buscaríamos una cueva, no muy lejos de la playa y las chicas se encargarían de racionar las provisiones, y buscar plantas comestibles. Otra parte de los chicos buscaría agua y madera seca. Formaríamos una comunidad para sobrevivir hasta que llegará por nosotros maestro Iruka.

Iruka se puso de pie y sonrío, se acerco al niño Akimichi y le dio una palmada sobre los hombros. –Me da gusto ver que, no eres tan vago como intentas parecer Chouji, y saber que has puesto atención a las lecciones más importantes de cómo ser un verdadero ninja.

Chouji se puso colorado y luego abrió un poco los ojos para ver como su compañero del lado derecho le sonreía y también le daba una palmada sobre la pierna derecha.

–Ahora espero que, mediten este problema y se den cuenta que los verdaderos_ nakamas_, jamás alentarían la violencia dentro de su propio grupo. Así fuera por diversión. Porque lo que hace a un ninja realmente fuerte, son los vínculos que crea con sus amigos.

Iruka había salido del círculo y les pidió a los niños que se relajaran. Después de todo él tampoco había podido ser tan duro y estricto y al final los dejo dormir poco más de una hora. Sarutobi estaba del otro lado del árbol y también sonreía. –Creo que no podría tener más suerte al convertirme en sensei de los alumnos de Iruka-san. Es sin duda brillante.

Kakashi abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio la luz que se colaba por entre las hojas y ramas del árbol que estaba fuera de su apartamento. A su manera Iruka les había dado la misma lección, que Obito le había dado hace doce años. Pensó que muy posiblemente Iruka tendría mucho en común con Obito y que si no hubiese muerto, quizás se habría vuelto profesor de la academia.

–Iruka

Cada vez que decía el nombre se sentía en medio de una playa de arena blanca con un mar calmado, pero muy ruidoso al hacer que sus olas chocaran contra las piedras y la arena.

–Iruka…

Seguramente era así como Casio se había sentido la primera vez que, a través de los juncos del río Azul había observado a Takako.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se aseguro de que su mente guardará muy bien el recuerdo de ese medio día, sin la ayuda del Sharingan.

En otra parte de la aldea de Konoha. Iruka se mostraba pensativo tratando de identificar el chakra del amigo de Sarutobi-san. Era la segunda vez que lo había sentido y sabía que era importante saber de quien se trataba.

– ¡La cena está lista! Iruka-chan

–Ya voy, mamá…

* * *

><p>Lento pero seguro. Espero que les guste, el capitulo es corto realmente, pero espero que el final les deje con ganas de volver para la tercer entrega.<p>

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestía de leer mis escritos, de comentarlas y marcaralas dentro de sus preferidas.

Gracias de verdad.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**+Fallen+ **

**capitulo 3**

Una nueva pesadilla se había colado en sus noches. Pero está lo mantenía despierto y temblando de frío.

Kakashi Hatake estaba sentado sobre su cama con la frente perlada de sudor, sintiendo que su corazón estaba por detenerse y un frío aterrador subiendo desde las puntas de sus dedos de los pies hasta más arriba de su estomago.

Ese horrible sueño, otra vez. Cuando estaba seguro que las pesadillas donde veía morir una y otra vez a su equipo Siete, habían terminado. Ese sueño se abrió paso, para mantenerlo despierto y temblando de frío.

Tenía quince años y corría a través del Bosque de la Muerte. Obito había quedado enterrado en una cueva, Rin iba sujeta de su mano derecha y corrían lo más rápido que podían a donde se escuchaba la voz de Minato-sensei, pero cuando el bosque estaba por terminar y él se giraba para animar a Rin a correr un poco más rápido, simplemente ella ya no iba a su lado y la voz de Minato se había vuelto un mar de gritos y llantos. Miro hacía uno y otro lado buscando a Rin, grito tan fuerte como pudo, llamando a su sensei, pero estaba solo. Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y sólo hizo lo único que su cerebro le gritaba –correr–.

No sabía a donde iba los terribles gritos se hacían murmullos y la luz de la luna se hacía más y más blanca. Por fin llego a un claro y cuando se detuvo para recuperarse, el viento era tan fuerte que sus ojos comenzaron a llorar para protegerse de la tierra que se levantaba y ahí, ahí por primera vez sintió ese frio que lo invadía y le cortaba la respiración.

Frente a él estaban un par de ojos rojos llenos de odio y crueldad, una terrible sonrisa retorcida dibujada en un hocico de dientes tan grandes que parecía el inicio de una profunda y muy oscura caverna.

Una voz profunda cargada de más odio y sarcasmo, salió de ese hocico enorme.

–Son míos Hatake Kakashi, son míos…

La enorme sombra del Kyubi, lo cubrió y desapareció como una nube, pero él ya no estaba en medio del bosque, ahora estaba en la aldea.

A donde quiera que mirará había cadáveres y sangre, todo era rojo, en todas partes olía a muerte y él estaba solo. ¡No! Solo no, más allá al final de una calle había un niño, Kakashi se acerco tanto como pudo y cuando puso una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros del chico, pudo darse cuenta. El niño tenía entre sus brazos un bebé envuelto en una manta blanca y lo arrullaba sobre sus rodillas, tratando de protegerlo del frío.

–El Kyubi se ha llevado todo (los ojos del niño estaban llenos de lágrimas) pero, no deje que se lo llevará a él. Ayúdanos por favor, ayúdanos…

Cuando Kakashi quiso ponerse delante de él y abrazarlo una nube de humo los envolvió, y en medio de una llama azul desaparecieron.

– ¡Noooooo! –Kakashi despertó y permaneció sentado sobre su cama abrazando sus rodillas hasta que se tranquilizo lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie. La noche era tibia y despejada, la mayoría de las constelaciones podían observarse. Recordó cuando pasaba las noches en el campo mostrándole a Rin y Obito que él conocía los nombres de cada estrella y de cada figura que formaban en el cielo. Su padre se las había enseñado. – Sakumo.

Suspiro y sintió que el frío volvía a invadirlo así que dio un paso a su cama, jaló el edredón y se enrollo en el. Pronto se cumpliría un año de su última misión y los exámenes médicos mostraban que estaba listo para volver al ANBU. El Hokage tendría ya que tener una nueva misión quizás todo lo que necesitaba era acción, acción que lo mantuviera lejos del mundo de las pesadillas.

Cuando comenzó a llegar la luz del día sintió que estaba listo para dormir y se dejo caer sobre su cama, de donde no se levanto hasta después del medio día.

Su estomago reclamaba por comida y creyó que después de tan mala noche lo que mejor que podía caerle era un plato con ramen recién preparado y calientito. Un rato después giro la llave de la puerta y se encamino a la calle de alimentos preparados, de cada local salía un olor que lo hacía sentir más hambre, pero ya sabía que la espera valía la pena, la recompensa estaba al final de la calle en el Ichiraku.

–Les prometo que está noche vendré con Naruto. –Iruka salió del puesto y se despidió del dueño y su hija Ayame-chan, pero su camino estaba en dirección contraria, así que no se dio cuenta de que Kakashi estaba a unos pasos de él. Kakashi quería llamarlo, pero con qué pretexto si ellos, no habían sido presentados. Simplemente se quedo observándolo hasta que doblo la esquina y desapareció.

Iruka tenía que volver para las clases y luego llevara a Naruto a cumplir su nuevo castigo, por intentar jugarle una broma a Hokage-sama. Estaba tan furioso que, no se dio cuenta hasta que llego a la puerta de la academia de que el chakra que había sentido un par de días antes estaba justo detrás de él al salir del Ichiraku.

Cuando Kakashi dio el primer sorbo del ramen especial con doble ración de cerdo, sintió que el calor regresaba a su cuerpo, pero también a su alma al respirar el aroma a vainilla que Iruka había dejado en el local.

–_Iruka…_

* * *

><p>Buenas noches. El nuevo capitulo de Fallen está listo y espero que les agrade. Tengo que agradecer a quienes pasan por aquí y leen, pero sobre todo a quienes se toman un poquito de tiempo para comentarme y hacerme saber si les gusta o no, pero bueno como ya había dicho antes el fic va con paso lento pero seguro.<p>

En el siguiente capitulo les contaré de la última misión ANBU de Kakashi y de cómo se relaciona con Iruka.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
